


[podfic] Sam/Impala/Pie/Dean=/=OT4

by margi_lynn (majoline)



Series: I podficced three shortfics by tuesday. [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Dean Winchester/Pie, Flash Fic, Gen, POV Third Person Limited, Pie, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The noises Dean was making were, quite frankly, obscene and embarrassing to behold. (Dean/Pie/Impala, with Sam as the hapless bystander.)</p>
<p>Now with a audiofic link ^u^</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Sam/Impala/Pie/Dean=/=OT4

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sam/Impala/Pie/Dean=/=OT4](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69637) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday). 



> The second of the two bonus podfics recorded to assuage my conscience ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! ♥

Words: 148  
Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3  
Length: 1.26 min  
Size: 1.3 MB

Download the [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012102108.zip) with the Archive Direct Link courtesy of audiofic


End file.
